Kiss the Pain Away
by chapellefan
Summary: When Anna's usual cheery demeanor gives way to a crushing sadness, Elsa must find a way to cure Anna's pain. What Elsa does will change Elsa and Anna's relationship forever. ElsAnna. Icest. Femslash.


**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit work of fiction. I do not own or claim to own the setting or characters associated with the movie "Frozen". Frozen is copyrighted and owned by the Disney Corporation and its respective owners. Please support the official release.

 **Kiss the Pain Away**

 _On an icy day, long ago, two girls, named Anna and Elsa, skated. Anna's constant insistence and provoking finally convinced Elsa to skate on the frozen lake near their home. The adults were still asleep as the sun gently broke over the snowy hills. The snow gently nipped their noses and they giggled happily. The cold air formed stalactite icicles while the cold mist refreshed anyone who would walk through it. Anna's strawberry brown pigtails bounced against the crystal buttons on her black dress. But it was the perfect French braid and blue finery that distinguished Elsa as the oldest._

 _"C'mon, let's race!" The earliest memory Elsa had was when Anna's face transformed into a toothy grin whenever they went ice skating. Even though Anna often tripped and fell and wobbled on the ice, she couldn't have been happier. But, that happened a lifetime ago. Before the accident. Before Elsa's powers began to separate her from Anna. Before everything changed. It would have been a happy day if not for one incident._

 _"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna waved her hands. "Look at what I can do!" Anna skated very quickly, building up speed. At first, Elsa thought nothing of the action. Anna continued to skate faster and faster, pumping her arms in order to gain momentum. When Elsa realized Anna jumped and attempted to spin in the air, she feared for the younger girl's safety._

 _"Anna, look out!" Elsa threw her hand out, but it was too late. Anna, for a few seconds in the air, spun with a smile on her face. Elsa watched as that smile turned into gasp as Anna landed on the ice and slid on it. Elsa skated to Anna's location as quickly as she could._

 _Elsa followed a smear of dark red coming from where Anna had landed to where Anna sat, holding her knee._

 _"Ow!" Anna cried and held her knee. "It hurts!"_

 _"Oh no!" Elsa covered her mouth in shock. "It's bleeding!"_

 _Elsa almost hyperventilated. Her parents had specifically told her not to take Anna out ice-skating because of how dangerous it was. When Anna slipped on the ice, her knee skid across it. Now her sister was bleeding, Elsa knew she was in very big trouble, especially if anyone found out and told their parents. She looked around and to both her relief and panic found no one else around for miles. The relief came in that no one would tell her parents, but the panic came in that Elsa was still stuck with a crying Anna with a skinned knee._

 _The worst part was seeing Anna hurt. Elsa had hurt her. She had a horrible habit of doing that._

 _"Aah!" Anna winced and a tear fell to her cheeks. Elsa's guilt grew as did the sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach._

 _"It's okay!" Elsa tried her best to calm the younger girl down. "It's going to be okay." Elsa thought very hard about what their parents would do at this moment, on how to calm Anna down. Elsa remembered how she got a paper cut one time and their mother came in and kissed it. While it didn't do anything to heal the wound, Elsa felt much better because of it. Just like that, Elsa thought of a way to ease her sister's pain._

 _Elsa leaned down and placed her lips on Anna's bloody knee. She gave it a quick peck and Anna's crying died down a little._

 _"What are you doing, Elsa?" Anna asked, trying very hard not to cry._

 _"Kissing it. It'll magically get better."_

 _"It will?" Anna wiped the tears from her eyes._

 _Elsa nodded. "How do you feel now?"_

 _"A little better." Anna sniffed before she took Elsa's hand and pulled herself up._

 _"If something ever hurts you again, I'll kiss the pain away."_

* * *

Present Day

* * *

Deep within the warm halls of Arendelle Castle, Anna curled up into a ball in her room. Ever since the announcement that Anna had called off her marriage with Kristoff, whispers and gossip surrounded her. The preparations were nearly complete when Anna told everyone the engagement was off. No one understood why that was, especially since Anna kept it to herself. Anna's usual chipper and happy smile transformed into a face filled with worry and pain.

"Oh," The redhead sighed. Anna tried her best to fake a smile. Even with her mouth curved upwards and her teeth showing, anyone who had known Anna knew it was a pretend smile, something done to shut someone up or tell them to go away. The smile was a little too wide and too showy to be genuine. In truth, something weighed heavily on Anna's heart. After her break-up with Kristoff, she had become more reclusive and less outgoing. She'd been filled with joy and laughter, all which seemed absent now.

A knock came from outside.

"Go away!" Anna screamed into her pillow. Her voice would have been louder if she hadn't screamed into the pillow, but she didn't want to seem overbearing. The fact that she also wanted to hide under her pillow might have explained it.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice was impossible to forget. "Can I come in?"

"Oh!" Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "Sure, come in." She signaled Elsa over as Elsa took a seat on Anna's bed.

The girls had changed much since their childhood. Anna's strawberry blonde hair, though still as bright and fire-like, grew shoulder long. The stubs she used to have as pigtails grew so long they had to be tied into braids. Elsa, on the other hand, transformed into an elegant young woman, wearing her crystal blue dress and her platinum hair, tied in a loose braid, dangled over her left shoulder.

Elsa sat on Anna's bed, cross legged and stared at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Anna looked away while holding her throw pillow close. "I'm not going to talk about Kristoff."

"Okay," Elsa said, still sitting on Anna's bed. The room became deadly silent as Elsa kept staring at her and wasn't moving.

"Stop staring at me!" Anna giggled for the first time in a week.

"What?" Elsa smiled. "I'm just sitting here, staring at you. If you're not careful, I might stare hard enough to turn you into a stone statue."

Anna threw her pillow at Elsa while laughing. "You're not a Gorgon, silly!"

Elsa threw the pillow back at her. "You never know!" The burst of laughter eventually gave way to a massive pillow fight, where the two of them had taken Anna's pillows and starting hitting one another playfully. Eventually, the pillows tore open and dozens upon dozens of feathers rained down all over the room. After what had been non-stop giggling and pillow fighting, the two laid on Anna's bed, spread out and gasping for air. As Anna regained her breath, she spoke again.

"Why are you here?" Anna peeked from the side of her eye.

"I wanted to make you feel better." Elsa's voice quieted down. "I know. Let's go ice-skating!"

"Oh no, Elsa," Anna whined.

"Come on," Elsa dragged Anna by the arm. "You'll feel better!"

"There is no way I am going ice-skating!" Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

* * *

Anna stood on the frozen lake, in her skates, and frowned. Her arms were still crossed and she still pouted.

"Come on, Anna!" Elsa skated a circle around her. "Race you to the other side!"

"I'm going back to bed," Anna said, attempting to skate in the other direction, only to wobble uncontrollably.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Elsa teased while skating on one leg. "Afraid I'll kick your butt?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Anna's voice became tense, hostile even. Anna's eyes began to water and turned away quickly. Behind her, she heard Elsa stop in her tracks. Her hands clenched in her fists in her blue mittens. Anna realized the staking had grown louder behind her. When Elsa's smooth hand touched Anna's shoulder, she quickly brushed it off. The pain weighed on her. These moments of happiness, the things she should have experienced with Kristoff she instead spent with Elsa. Why was that? Shouldn't she thinking about him? This was something worse than pain and instead it was replaced with a pit, threatening to suck everything within.

Elsa turned around and saw Anna's tears, which the redhead tried her best to wipe away.

"Anna…" Elsa hugged her. "Anna, talk to me."

"It's like something inside of me just died, you know?" Anna's tears ran down on her face and spilled onto the ice. "I feel so empty. I don't if this pain in my heart is ever going to go away."

Elsa looked at her sister who was still sobbing. Then, in one quick motion, she ducked her head under Anna's arms and kissed her torso. The redhead squirmed, feeling how icy Elsa's lips were on her. The burning cold made Anna clutch her hands in anticipation.

"W-what are you doing?" Anna could barely get out before succumbing to the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Remember when I used to kiss your wounds and you would feel better?" Elsa giggled. "I'm doing that again."

Elsa laid another kiss on Anna's stomach as Anna closed her eyes in anticipation. The second time didn't feel so shocking but instead pleasant.

"It magically got better, see?" The older girl smiled while skating away. "And Forget Kristoff. He's a jerk if he didn't see what a good thing he had."

"No, Elsa." Anna looked down at her feet and sighed. "Kristoff didn't break up with me. I broke up with him." The truth continued to surprise Anna as it did Elsa. Everyone had always assumed that Anna would lead a storybook romance with Kristoff and live happily ever after in the end.

"Did he hurt you? If he hurt you, I swear I'll-"

"No," Anna shook her head. "It wasn't like that. He was the perfect gentlemen. I mean he wasn't Prince Charming, don't get me wrong, but he did care for me. We just sort of drifted apart. I think I was always playing pretend with Kristoff, you know? I rushed into the relationship so fast that I didn't even stop to think if what we had together was real. What he felt for me was real, that much I know, but when I tried giving it back, showing signs of affection towards him, it was always fake."

Elsa stood silent for a long time. "Why?"

"It's because I love someone else."

Elsa closed the distance between the two of them. "Who?"

"You," Anna, letting her impulse guide her, cupped the older blonde's face. Before Elsa could protest, Anna moved in and kissed her lips. Elsa's eyes widened and might have even said something if it wasn't muffled with Anna's mouth but eventually, she stopped squirming and wrapped her arm around Anna's waist, closing her eyes. Anna had always been scared of going through with it. What would happen to her if she actually acted on her forbidden feelings? Would she be shunned, cast out of the only home she knew? Would she be in Elsa's shoes? Where would she go? Her friends and neighbors would no doubt call her the pervert. And yet, all that seemed to pale in comparison if Elsa didn't return Anna's feelings. Somehow, that pain seemed much worse than any pang of hunger or random jeer from a stranger. If by some miracle she wasn't cast out, Anna always dreaded the rejection she would receive instead.

"Is this okay?" Anna, her mind numb from the kiss, could barely manage to speak the words. "Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare," Elsa blew into Anna's ear, the blonde's cold breath causing a girlish giggle from the redhead. As Elsa's lips brushed her's, Anna's heart raced. A part of her had always known the longing for one another. As her arms wrapped around Elsa's waist, Anna parted briefly for air before placing her mouth again on her lips. Elsa's skin tickled Anna's mouth, the cold making her want to giggle in happiness. All those years, being separated from one another, Anna realized, were years wasted. Years that could have been spent holding hands, walking around, ice skating. All those years went to waste. If only Anna had tried harder. If only she hadn't given up so easily, she wouldn't be crying about how she had wasted all of those precious and fleeting years.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Anna pulled away and wiped her face to get rid of her tears. "I should have known. All that time, I should have-"

"It's okay," Elsa put a finger on Anna's lips before closing in again once more and closing her eyes.

Anna somehow became very aware of and not caring where Elsa's arms traveled. Much like her lips, Elsa's skin froze Anna cold to the touch. From the way her snow white hands cupped Anna's face to when Elsa's fingers slowly traced to the curves of the younger girl's neck. Anna didn't know if she shuddered because of how cold the touch was or how warm each time Elsa went lower and lower and lower. Not thinking, Anna pressed her hands against Elsa's deceptively flat stomach, only to find Elsa's middle to be taut and firm. As the redhead moved her fingers lower, she familiarized herself with every taut abdominal Elsa kept hidden.

The two broke away and panted heavily, their breaths creating visible clouds in the chilly winter air. For the first time since Anna's break up, she smiled genuinely. It wasn't too wide and it didn't show too much teeth. It was a simple upwards curve of her lips that showed that she had found joy once again.

"You know, I think I might need some kissing all over the rest of my body." Anna smirked.

"Anna!" Elsa cried while blushing.

( **A/N:** Hey, everybody, I'm back!

So, in case you wondered where I was, I was working on my original story over at Fictionpress dot com. During which, a lot, and I mean **a lot** of femslash and yuri pairings cropped up. So, if this looks like me trying to play catch-up, then yeah, it is. I don't think there needs to be any explanation about Elsanna; there are a couple hundred articles about the subject matter already. So, enjoy and if I'm lucky, I might be able to put out a KorrAsami work in the future. That or one where Elsa and Anna are playing Mortal Kombat X and Elsa refuses to play anything but Subzero. Whichever comes first.

I want to give a big thank you to Dkdwriter, Pianoal, Chantelsea, Eldoris and Mssloane over at CritiqueCircle dot com for beta-reading and critiquing my story.

Until then,

Keep Writing!)


End file.
